1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connection system for mechanically and electrically joining together a plurality of illuminated modules. More particularly, this invention relates to hollow, tubular metallic connectors that receive illuminated modules, such connectors and modules being secured together in diverse configurations to produce utilitarian illuminated assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubes filled with inert gases, such as neon, argon, xenon, etc. or combinations of such gases, have been used widely for several years in decorative illuminating systems, such as signs of diverse sizes and shapes, displays, automotive lights, etc. The signs and displays have met with commercial success because of their low operating costs, extended life span, the relative ease with which the tubes can be bent or molded into unique shapes, as well as the wide variety of colors that can be obtained by selecting different compositions of the gas to be sealed in the tubes. Representative gas filled tubes utilized for signs, displays, and lighting systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 18,679, granted to Fred Hotchner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,986 granted to Willis A. Prouty, U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,889 granted to Earl C. Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,447 granted to Edwin B. Bave, U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,893 granted to Harold J. Austin, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,635 granted to Henry A. Thuernau.
The forming of gas filled tubes, and the bending of such tubes into imaginative shapes, required a skilled artisan. Also, each sign or display was individually crafted, and these factors increased the costs associated with the gas filled tubes. The bulkiness of the transformer needed to supply the power to ignite the gas in each tube was also a drawback, and the fragility of each tube limited the applications for which these gas filled tubes might be employed successfully.